


Daeng Daeng but Kinky

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom Kang Seungsik, Cock Warming, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungsik decides it's time to put his nickname to the test in the bedroom. He dons a collar, a dog ear headband, and hands Seungwoo the leash.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Daeng Daeng but Kinky

  
  
  
  


"Hyung, I'm not a dog....I'm a puppy!"  
Seungwoo clearly remembers Seungsik telling him that in the most adorable voice Seungwoo has ever heard out of the younger. And it surprised him.  
Seungsik just wanted to let his boyfriend know that he wanted to be called a puppy instead of a dog but he wasn't expecting Seungwoo to take a whole obsession with that nickname, replacing 'Seungsik' in 'Kang Seungsik' to 'Daeng Daeng'.  
He likes it, ofcourse. He likes everything that puts a smile or a grin on Seungwoo's face.

But....isn't it too much if that nickname is being called more than his own name?

Like right now, Seungsik pulls away from the atleast 10-minute-long makeout session they had and he wants to hear a 'You look hot' or perhaps a 'You turn me on'  
But Seungwoo looks at him with red lips and chuckles, and ruffles Seungsik's dark brown hair,  
"You look just like a puppy~"

And Seungsik doesn't really says anything, he just sits there with wide-eyes and goes onto cuddling Seungwoo because the fluff had softened his hard on.

And Seungwoo seemed to be more in the mood of cuddling as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why don't you dress up as a puppy, have him fuck you and then he will be too embarrassed to call you a puppy in public!" Sejun advised and Seungsik threw him a sharp glare, "Seriously? You think I can do that?"  
Seungsik wasn't annoyed or anything, he just wanted an excuse to have the nickname a little less popular in Seungwoo's brain.

And Sejun wasn't helping.  
Seungsik was at Sejun and Byungchan's shared place, the apartment was pretty much enough for two grown men and they lived just the floor above Seungsik so he could always come here.  
And ever since the last semester ended, Seungwoo had moved in with Seungsik too, so they can share up the rent with whatever they both made from their part-time jobs.  
And even though Seungsik only worked at the cafe from Mondays to Thursdays, he still got enough to pay his part.  
Plus, Seungwoo was having his internship at one of his father's friend's companies, so the rent was coming more from Seungsik's side these days while the older came home later.

"See, Sejun does have a point." Byungchan sides and Seungsik groans, "Ofcourse you think that, he's your boyfriend!"  
"I agree because Sejun has a point! When it will be something secretful, _and_ related to the bedroom, he will be possessive about it! He won't scream it everywhere he goes."

Seungsik takes that into thought and just a second ago he was calling it a dumb idea but it actually made somewhat sense now (or maybe it didn't)  
"But still, what if it doesn't work? I'd have to go through all that stuff for nothing."  
Sejun giggled, mouth full with the last slice of pizza, "Then you'll have something interesting in your sex life for once, Hyung. I bet you're sick of vanilla all the time, too."

Seungsik gapes, "What?! How- did Seungwoo tell you?"  
Byungchan ignores the question Seungsik asked his boyfriend and says instead, "Yeah, sometimes you just need some spicy chocolate."

Seungsik rolled his eyes that time but when he laid down to sleep that night, all snuggled up against Seungwoo's chest, he thought about it again,  
And instead of a cooing, cocky Seungwoo, he imagines a hot and disheveled Seungwoo calling him a puppy,  
Maybe Seungsik doesn't hate the idea that much.  
  
  


Now he just needs to know when and how.  
  


And he sorts that out by placing an order online, carefully picking every single thing he thought he needed and typing in the additional notes,  
' **Please deliver my order around 2:00 PM to 8:00 PM, Fridays to Sundays only.'**

He's nervous, and he doesn't look the delivery guy in the eyes when he takes the parcel. He grabs it and hands the money that he calculated atleast 20 times to make sure its perfectly equal. Usually he'd throw in some tip but today he was too embarrased to do that.  
The things came in a large pink box wrapped in fur and he wonders why people put so much effort in the packaging when its gonna go to waste anyways.

He opens the box, and his eyes might have widened a little because he was shocked everything was so....intruiging up close.

And he thinks the puppy ears are so adorable, especially when he puts them on and checks himself out in the mirror and they blend into his natural hair color, almost as if they were his own. The collar is a black-colored simple collar with the design resembling that of a dog's, and the leash is long, leather material and black as well.  
The brown, fluffy tail ending on a butt-plug just sat there, ignored, because Seungsik was still nervous to admit that it was right there in front of his eyes.

He messages Seungwoo,

When will you be coming home today?🥺

**Around 9:30 just half an hour late baby**  
**Dont miss me too much**

I miss you so much  
Come home soon

**Youre making this hard for me baby**

I better be 😣

**My poor little lonely baby**  
**Eat dinner without me, okay? Ill eat smth from here too.**

Ill wait for you in bed then?

**Good baby <3**  
**See you**

Yeah 🐶  
  
  


He checks the clock and hes got a lot of time to prepare himself mentally.  
And sexually, too. Since the plug _will_ be going inside him.  
  


So an hour after the sun sets, Seungsik opens their shared closet and takes out Seungwoo's white dress shirt, the one that is big on him in just the cutest way and the sleeves stop just above his fingertips, and then he sits down on their bed, spreading his legs and he pops open the bottle of lube thats always kept in their side-drawer.  
The liquid helps him slip inside his own middle finger, his bare bottom easily turning warm quickly from the insertion and he inhales sharply,

He slides his finger in and out a few times, stretching himself slowly, being so gentle with himself as he pushed inside another finger. Its easy for him to admit that his fingers dont feel even a little same as Seungwoo's longer, calloused ones that seem to know every weak spot inside of him.  
He double-checks the size of the buttplug and its enough to fit in after 2 fingers, he takes out his fingers and picks up the buttplug. He pushes the toy inside carefully and moans at the sensation of the egg-shaped thing hitting his walls.

His cheeks blush as he realizes just how dirty of a deed he is doing right now, and he shakes the thought away, ' _Not the time to be embarrassed!'_  
And Seungsik is way into it than anyone else trying to put an 'end' to their puppy nickname. He sways himself a little and finds the tail bouncing behind so cute, its a puppy tail so its short and fluffy.  
The ears are perched at the top of his head prettily and the white long shirt matches perfectly with the collar. He decided he will bring out the leash later, when Seungwoo comes.

Now.....how to come in front of Seungwoo?

Seungsik sighs exasperatedly, calling Sejun,

"How do I show him myself?"

"Huh?"

"I'm dressed as a puppy, now what!"

"Omg, Byungchanie! Seungsik-hyung is dressed a slutty puppy!"

"Shut up, Sejun. Just tell me what to do."

"What, just jump out when he comes. Let him take a look at you, and then guide him to the bedroom or wherever you want to."

"I just jump out? Wouldn't that be weird?!"

"So innocent....yeah just jump out!"

"Okay...." Seungsik sounds unsure and he thanks Sejun before hanging up.  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungsik is anxious, but he's somewhat confident.  
He knows what he does to Seungwoo, so he is confident to some extent that he will make it work.  
And his heart hammers against his chest when he hears the door lock behind Seungwoo and a 'Baby?'

Seungsik inhales deeply, ' _Okay, lets do this_.'  
He walks out of the bedroom shyly, not looking into his taller boyfriend's eyes. He just nibbles on his bottom lip and asks in a small voice, despite his quite tall figure, "How do I look?"  
Seungwoo is speechless, and the silence makes Seungsik frustrated.

He looks up at Seungwoo and sees the other with his jaw dropped and he asks again, "How do I look, Hyung!" He hits his chest slightly. And Seungwoo's eyebrows furrow, "Turn around."  
Seungsik does as he told, slowly turning around and Seungwoo is now even more surprised.

"Wha-What's all this?" Seungwoo asks and Seungsik boldly takes steps towards Seungwoo, and grabs his tie to pull his face down, "Its your puppy~" he sing-songs.  
"A-And?" The little tremble in Seungwoo's voice make Seungsik bolder, and he wraps his arms around Seungwoo's neck, "And your puppy will serve you as much as you want...."  
He presses a kiss to Seungwoo's lips, "All-"  
_Kiss_  
"Night"  
_Kiss_  
"Long"

Seungwoo's places his hands on Seungsik's waist, pulling his body closer until their chests are literally pressed together, "Yeah? Then your ass better be ready."  
Seungsik chuckles, moving back by taking steps backward and he turns around, and raises the long shirt up further to show that he, indeed, was ready.

"It is, master."

"Ma-What? What's gotten into you?" Seungwoo asked, following Seungsik into their bedroom and the younger doesn't answer. He just pulls out the leash, ties it to his collar and hands it to Seungwoo, who really takes a good minute to take in Seungsik. From the puppy ears to the collar and the leash which was now clutched in his hand.

"You were the one who liked calling me puppy, right? So now I'm one!"

"You....aren't" Seungwoo said, giving the leash a pull and making Seungsik stumble a little from the sudden movement.

"I am. I've got ears, a tail and see, a leash, too."

"B-"

Seungsik shuts him up with a kiss, a rough one that included tongue immediately and Seungwoo couldn't resist that when he missed Seungsik so much all day. He melted into the kiss right away, rubbing and licking along Seungsik's mouth, and he always loved kissing Seungsik because it never took the younger a lot of time to go breathless.  
And just like everytime, when he pulls back, Seungsik is breathing hard and panting.

Usually, its hot, too.  
But right now, the dreamy gaze and swollen lips had an entirely different effect because Seungwoo shivers and he feels his dick grow hard in his pants.

"For the rest of the night..." Seungsik starts, "Don't call me Seungsik. Just call me your puppy."

Seungwoo gulps, he didn't knew Seungsik could be this bold.  
Seungsik didn't expect it either but all the nervous reactions from Seungwoo made him confident.

He shoves Seungwoo onto the bed so that he is sitting down, and Seungsik sits himself on the wooden floor, right between Seungwoo's legs and Seungwoo tightens the leash around his fingers, forcing Seungsik to look up.  
"What's this, you're already sitting there all ready for my cock?"  
Seugsik nods his head enthusiastically, and the little chains jingle on his collar as he did so.  
"Bad puppy~ good puppies act only on what their master say, okay?"

Seungsik chuckled, "I never said I'm gonna be a good puppy."  
Seungwoo looks down at him gently, the tug he gives on the leash being anything but gentle as he pulls on the material roughly.  
"Be a good puppy, or you wont get to cum. Understand?"

Seungsik licks his lip, finally seeing his boyfriend in action because ever since Seungwoo stepped inside the house, he was being quite a pussy about this all.

Seungwoo puts his hand behind him on the bed, and orders, "Suck me off. But don't use your hands."

"Yes..." Seungsik says obediently, grabbing the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. He mouths Seungwoo softly through his boxers, next pulling them down and it gives him another spurt of confidence when he sees Seungwoo is already leaking pre-cum as he gives the head a kitten (or should I say, puppy) lick.

"Yes what?"

"Yes master." Seungsik replies, slowly inching the cock inside his mouth and he hears Seungwoo sigh above him, and he takes it in a little more deeper before he pulls it out and repeats his actions.  
Seungwoo noticed the slow pace and he looks at Seungsik darkly, "Are you being a bratty puppy with that speed?"  
Seungsik only smirks in response, sucking along Seungwoo's shaft now. His cheeks hollow and he looks up at Seungwoo through his lashes, best puppy eyes on display.

"Those eyes wont work on me unless you speed up."

Seungsik pops off the dick, "Its not my fault youre so big." He said breathily, returning to sucking on Seungwoo's cock, tracing his tongue along the veins and he felt him grow bigger in his mouth, "And its not my fault you're so sexy."  
Seungwoo wraps the leash around his hand a few times more and brushes both his hands through Seungsik's hair, holding the strands between his fingers tightly.  
Seungsik raised up a brow up at him, and before he knows whats going on in his boyfriend's head, the hard-on is sliding through his mouth roughly, and he gags on it a little.

Seungwoo slows down slightly, "Hmm? What, am I too rough?" He asks softly, and Seungsik replied, voice muffled, "Dont worry about me, master."  
Seungwoo chuckled, and let himself slide out, "How can I not worry about my cute little obedient puppy?"

Seungsik rolls his eyes at that, and Seungwoo is thrusting back into his mouth deep. A whimper escapes Seungsik's now swollen lips, and the vibrations tingle up Seungwoo's back, and he throws his head back to moan, "Fuck, baby." He speeds up, and Seungsik is drooling by now, watching Seungwoo lose himself and he pulls out suddenly, panting hard.  
Seungsik can still taste the remnants of precum on his tongue and he licks his lips to wipe the rest of it off.

Seungwoo lays back onto the bed, and pulls on Seungsik's leash making the younger skip over his step slightly and he grabs the mattress to crawl up at Seungwoo. He gets on top of the older, and starts unbuttoning Seungwoo's shirt. "Ah ah ah." Seungwoo taunts in a mocking tone, grabbing Seungsik's wrist in-between. "What?~" Seungsik asked in a whiny voice.  
"Take off your own shirt, puppy. I'm a human, right? I'm supposed to wear these. You, are a puppy. So take it off."

Seungsik feels a shiver in his body and the hair stand on his body, maybe the kink is getting out of hand.

He unbuttons and takes off the shirt, throwing it to the floor and Seungwoo flips them over so that Seungsik's back was placed on the mattress and Seungwoo was hovering above him now. He loomed over Seungsik, and leaned in to press their lips together into a heated kiss, their lips working onto each other messily as Seungwoo spread apart Seungsik's legs, his hand lowering to the plug set inside Seungsik's ass.  
He pulls away from Seungsik's intoxicating lips, "How long has this thing been inside you?"  
Seungsik blinks himself out of the daze he got into because of the kiss,

He counts mentally, "Around an hour or more..." Seungwoo starts tracing kisses down Seungsik's jaw, his neck and clavicle, stopping at his hardened buds and Seungsik gasps, feeling Seungwoo's tongue lick over his nipple and he bites back his moan.  
Seungwoo notices the tenseness in Seungsik's body and smirks, "Puppy is trying so hard to be good, huh?"  
Said 'puppy' nods his head eagerly, "Thought you were going to be a bratty puppy?"  
This time Seungsik shakes his head, "N-No."

Seungwoo grips the tail in his hand, and pulls it out gently, all the while giving attention Seungsik's nipple by sucking on it softly and making his baby whimper and writhe under him.

Seungsik's arms circle around Seungwoo's neck when he pulls away from his nipple and Seungwoo tugs at the leash to raise Seungsik and kiss him more. Seungsik clamps his teeth onto Seungwoo's bottom lip and chuckles as he lets go of the kiss.  
Seungwoo groans, "Bad puppy, Bad puppy." He bumps his nose with Seungsik's cutely and Seungsik only giggles in reply, "Good puppies dont bite their masters, right?"  
Seungsik nods his head, and then Seungwoo realizes why he isn't been speaking much for a while;

Puppies can't speak.

He rubs his thumb over Seungsik's nipple, making him mewl softly, and Seungwoo nosed his neck in a caring manner, "Puppies can't moan either, right? Why can this puppy moan so much?"  
Seungsik shrugs his shoulders, confused and surprised expression across his face and it made him look just a thousand times cuter and Seungwoo almost abandoned any other plan up ahead if not for Seungsik wrapping his legs around Seungwoo's clothes back.

"Its empty." He said down at Seungwoo who was kissing the soft spot on his neck while gripping his waist hardly,  
"Hmm? What's empty, my puppy?" He crept up to get on eye level with Seungsik.  
"Down there. Its empty, master. Fill me up. Please?"  
Seungwoo is taken back yet again.

And he needs to gulp down the shock in his throat, he takes his time to roll the condom down his dick and Seungsik is moving so impatiently under him, waiting for what Seungwoo was about to give him.  
Seungwoo palmed his cock up with lube before he placed it at Seungsik's entrance, and he let it set there teasingly.  
His hand grips the leash and he lets it loose for now, letting the younger rest himself on the mattress.  
"What's wrong?" Seungsik asks, and Seungwoo pretends to think, "I'm wondering if you've been a good puppy or bad puppy. You didn't suck my cock properly and you bit my lip, too."  
Seungsik has been hard for a pretty long time now, and if he didn't find himself being fucked by Seungwoo within the next 30 seconds, he WILL cry.

So his bottom lip trembles and he looks at Seungwoo with doe eyes, large and watery, so adorable and heart-wrenching,  
"I've been a good puppy! I let you fuck my mouth, and I let you pull out my tail and I-I kept the tail inside me for so long all this while! I deserve to c-" his words are cut off with a moan and he fists the bedsheet tightly,  
Seungwoo had put the tip in and was slowly putting the rest of his cock inside,  
He does it half-way and pulls on Seungsik's leash, "Breathe, puppy. Dont forget the bare minimum."

"Is-Is it all in?" Seungsik's melanin had turned into a redder shade now, soft and clean skin blushing from arousal and his cock is still painfully hard and untouched.  
Seungwoo shakes his head, "Not yet, puppy. Just half of it."  
Seungsik breaks character for a second, "How _fucking_ big are you, Hyung?" He makes the taller laugh at the statement, "Its the same thing you've always had. Be patient, baby." He coos, and he heaves out a deep breath once he's completely inside.

He watches Seungsik moan and his fingers are gripping the bedsheet really tight, and he notices Seungsik's puppy headband had moved so he fixes it, adjusting it back on Seungsik's head.  
"Can you move, please, master? _Please_?" Seungsik begs, letting go of the sheets and digging his nails into Seungwoo's muscly shoulders instead.  
Seungwoo hisses, and pulls the leash harshly, sliding his dick outside slowly and then thrusting it back in.

He retracts his hips before slamming the cock back in, and Seungsik's voice resonates through the room when he moans, "T-Too deep!" He warns, and Seungwoo picks him up with the leash, Seungsik supports himself on his elbows and watches Seungwoo push back his legs and thrust in and out of him mercilessly. He could feel every inch of Seungwoo inside of him, filling him up and hitting inside of him hard.

Seungwoo lets go of the leash again, he was having too much fun toying with Seungsik like this, letting go and pulling on his leash again and again- and Seungsik falls back onto the fluffed sheets, his chest heaving with pants as he tries to catch his breath that was snatched by Seungwoo and his rough thrusts inside of him. He leans down, and starts marking Seungsik with purple and red lovebites, scattering them all over his neck and the feeling of his cock fucking Seungsik _so_ good, and his mouth marking him heavenely made Seungsik lose his mind.

He clawed on Seungwoo's back again, whining loudly and Seungwoo pulls himself out entirely all of a sudden. Seungsik didn't get the chance to ask what's wrong this time because he was flipped quickly and his ass was raised in the air, the collar was turned to the back by Seungwoo so he can still control Seungsik with the leash.  
  
He pumps his dick back inside Seungsik, emitting louder moans from the younger when it hit the perfect spot inside of him. "There! Please, There!" Everytime Seungsik said please, Seungwoo felt like it was necessary for him to give whatever Seungsik was asking so sweetly and he grips Seungsik's hipbones, and hits that spot again and again until he could hear little sniffles from under him.  
"Puppy? Are you okay?" He asks worriedly, slowing down and he thinks he's helping but the gradual thrusts are only making it harder for Seungsik who could feel his walls pulling along the dick inside him.

"It just- feels too good! Keep going." Seungsik said, and Seungwoo marks the nape and back next, keeping up with the thrusts and the tip of his cock is rubbing exactly at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Seungsik's back arches and his eyes roll into pleasure, every single part of him was hot and burning up.  
And he placed a hand on his own dick to get himself off but Seungwoo grabs his hand quickly, "Don't come without me, puppy. Okay?"  
"Yes." Seungsik obeys, and lets Seungwoo ram into him roughly, fuck his prostate until Seungsik was literally seeing stars and he drops on the bed, too overwhelmed.

Seungwoo, however, tugs on the leash again to pick the younger up and with a hand in Seungsik's hair, he keeps thrusting inside faster, and his movements have become sloppier. He knows Seungsik is close, too because of how he was clenching around him and his voice was turning more high-pitched into cuter mewls.  
"Hyung-- _Master_ , I'm close!" Seungsik said in a pleading voice and Seungwoo wraps an arm around his cock and keeps pushing into him, making the smaller cum onto the white sheets, toes curling.

Seungwoo groans from above, feeling Seungsik's walls tighten around him from the orgasm he just had and he cums inside the condom himself, a sigh leaving his lips.  
  
  
  


\--  
  
  
  


"I just wanted to have some enjoyable sex for once!" Seungsik tried hard to prove his point and Seungwoo agreed, "Alright, but why a puppy kink? I'll never be able to look at a puppy again normally without thinking of you like-like **that**!"

Well, thats a little argument they had but what Seungsik was not expecting was Seungwoo to go ahead and get obsessed with the nickname even more.  
He calls him puppy in the morning,  
"What's for breakfast, puppy?"

He calls him puppy through texts,  
"Did my puppy eat well?"

He calls him puppy on calls,  
"I miss you my puppy, cant wait to be home."

He calls him puppy at night,  
"Goodnight, puppy."

Seungsik grabs his hair in frustration, "Puppy, puppy, puppy! Fuck it! Fuck Sejun and Fuck Byungchan." He stomps out his place and in a few second he was in front of both the boys place, knocking loudly.  
"Coming!" Byungchan could be heard from the inside and when he sees its Seungsik, he calls Sejun for help instead because surely judging from Seungsik's expression, the plan didnt work out well.

"You assholes!" Seungsik said through gritted teeth, as soon as the door happens and he sees the dumb and dumber boyfriends side by side.  
"What happened?" Sejun asks cluelessly, or rather he was pretending to be clueless because he knew exactly what happened.

Seungsik walks inside, and flops onto the couch, head between his hands as he sat. And then he explains what happened, cutting out the details ofcourse and not letting a single tongue slip to happen about the butt-plug.  
"Well, that didn't go so well...." Byungchan says, and Seungsik clicks his tongue in annoyance, "No shit sherlock."  
"Seungsik-Hyung is cussing a lot, I guess you really had a tough time, huh?" Sejun points that out and Seungsik clenches his fist, he definitely was mad at both the boys.

"I did! It was _HUMILIATING_!"

Byungchan chuckles, and never before have his dimples annoyed Seungsik so much as right now, "But put your hand on your heart, and tell me you _DIDNT_ enjoy that."  
Seungsik grows silent and that makes both of them laugh even louder,  
"See! Good sex!"  
"I don't care!"  
  
  
  


-

Truth is, he does care. Especially because he was starting to adore the nickname more and more too. And maybe it was more of a kink for Seungsik now too because everytime Seungwoo called him puppy in a slightly deeper tone than normal, Seungsik felt himself shiver and memories come back. It's been 3 days since that night and they haven't really done anything sexual again except for the makeouts they have time to time.  
And Seungwoo's been busy himself these days because of the internship, and right now he was doing the few paperwork he was handed from his boss, sitting on the couch and he just got done with his coffee.

The TV played some old movie and Seungsik watched it lazily, ever since Seungwoo came home he hasn't even given Seungsik a single kiss or called him puppy.  
And call Seungsik attention-seeking or whatever but he becomes needy whenever he is deprived of his well deserves attention.  
He pouts and keeps staring at Seungwoo who didn't even change his clothes and sat down to do the work so he can finish earlier, still wearing the white dressed shirt and the tie hung loosely around his neck.

Seungsik waits and waits for half an hour, just switching gaze from the TV to Seungwoo time to time but it was getting tiring now and he wanted the attention. He crawls to Seungwoo and snuggles into his shoulder, "Hyung~"  
"Hmm?" Seungwoo hums in response, finger clicking the pen, and eyebrows knitted together in focus.

"Hyung!" He draws out his voice cutely, and wrapped both his arms around Seungwoo's bicep, "Seungwoo Hyung~"  
"What is it, baby?"  
' _BABY! BABY?! HE HASNT CALLED ME THAT IN AGES'_

"I miss you..."  
"I'm right here." Seungwoo doesn't spare him a glance, he continued working and Seungsik reached up to kiss the taller male's cheek, "But you aren't paying attention to me."  
Seungwoo looks at him, and cups his face gently, "I'm doing all my work so I can finish early and we can cuddle to sleep."  
Seungsik closes his eyes and locks his lips together with Seungwoo's for a moment, "But I miss you so much." He said, hand creeping down Seungwoo's chest and down to his pants, resting on his clothed crotch.

Seungwoo gasps lightly, "Me too, baby. Just wait a little while more?"  
Seungsik ignores that and raises Seungwoo's arm so that it went around his back and started to palm Seungwoo through the pants,  
"Youre being distracting..." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik looked up at him innocently, "Then," he takes a breathe in to collect himself for what he was about to ask of Seungwoo,  
"Can I sit on you?"

"Huh?" Seungwoo gets confused, "Can I sit on your cock?"  
" **WHAT**?" Seungwoo's eyes widen, his brain short-circuits and he chokes on his spit, "What did you just say?" Seungwoo asks again and Seungsik looks away, blushing, "I-I asked if I can sit on your cock?"  
Seungwoo is left speechless and he licks his suddenly dry lips, "You mean you are going to cock warm me? Until I finish my work?"  
"Yes!"

"Its gonna take me just a few more minutes, baby."  
"Okay~" Seungsik replied, and took off his bottoms, and Seungwoo gulps audibly, looking away and focusing on his work to finish it quicker. From the corner of his eye, he could see Seungsik slicking up his fingers inside his mouth and Seungsik inserts one finger in slowly, holding back the whine that threatened to slip out his lips.  
Seungwoo bounces his leg impatiently and Seungsik has another finger in, trying his best to stretch himself out.

He goes ahead and unzips Seungwoo's pants, pulling away his boxers to the side with the pants, too. And he moves to sit on Seungwoo's lap, just hovering above him right now and Seungwoo puts aside the pen and papers to help the younger. Seungsik sits above him, still wearing the white oversized tshirt, and he pumps Seungwoo's cock in his hand a few times before he lines it up his hole.  
He dips down onto the semi-hard dick, and moans out at the feeling of Seungwoo filling him up. Its been way too many times he's had this dick inside him but he never got used to how big Seungwoo is. Even when he isn't fully hard, he just makes Seungsik feel so full inside.

Seungsik settles himself completely, and he feels the tip fill him up to the hilt. Seungwoo grips his waist, and grabs his stuff again to work.  
Seungsik falls on to lean on Seungwoo's shoulder, "Don't move and distract me, okay?"  
"Yes..."  
Seungwoo continues doing his work, and he is almost finished.  
Seungsik on the other hand was having a hard time, he could breathe in Seungwoo's scent with every inhale he took, and Seungwoo's chest and abs were right there, just pressing onto Seungsik's lesser toned body. He felt an odd satisfaction in himself because obviously he was sitting on Seungwoo's cock, and he was now occupying Seungwoo's mind and space, both.

Seungwoo shuffles to put the papers onto the desk, finished with them and now he just needed to call his boss and tell him he's done. The movement makes Seungsik whimper, feeling Seungwoo nudge him inside. "Hyung...please." Seungwoo chuckles, "Just another minute, baby." It was almost like he couldn't feel Seungsik's tight heat enveloping him at all.

Seungsik's fingers grip Seungwoo's shoulder blades tightly and he leans back to see Seungwoo dialing someone.  
"Yes, boss."

Seungsik grinds down, and Seungwoo bites the inner corner of his cheek,

"I'm done with the papers, yes."

"Right, boss."

"Thank you. I'll make the most out of my day-off."

"Goodnight, Boss."

He hangs up the call and Seungsik wastes no time to grab his chin and face it towards himself to kiss Seungwoo, their lips moving in sync and Seungwoo gets up, making Seungsik wrap his legs around Seungwoo's waist. "Ah- fuck. Master...." as he said that, Seungwoo realized what Seungsik was on. He guides them both to the bedroom and sets themselves down on the bed with Seungsik's head against the pillow.  
"Did my puppy miss me a lot?" He asks, still buried inside Seungsik deeply and he grabs the puppy ears he had kept inside the bedside drawer,  
He sits back and unbuttons his shirt, popping them open one by one.

"Not the puppy ears again!" Seungsik said, and Seungwoo puts on the collar next, tightening it securely around Seungsik's neck. "You were the one who called me master just now, though?"  
"Nevermind." Seungsik spreads his legs apart and looks up at Seungwoo only, "Move, please."  
Seungwoo holds Seungsik's jaw and kisses him softly, slowly pulling out while whispering, "You're driving me crazy, puppy."  
Seungsik moans, arms flailing out to grab onto Seungwoo and he holds them around Seungwoo's neck, kissing back Seungwoo when the older leans down to connect their lips again.

Seungwoo is slow, and gentle with his thrusts, and the speed made every single movement so clear inside Seungsik, making him gasp and writhe for more.  
Seungwoo interlocks their hands against the mattress, holding the slightly smaller hands tightly. He draws out and slams back in, hitting Seungsik's prostate and Seungsik's voice gets louder at that, the way he was fucking the younger was so agonizingly slow but the pleasure that came with the thrusts was undeniably good.

Seungwoo doesn't like the fading lovebites on his lover's body, so he marks again, resting his head at the crook of Seungsik's neck and the collar is disturbing him from sucking the marks, but he manages to do it along the collarbones and jaw.  
"My puppy. Only mine."

Seungwoo seems to pick up his pace thrust by thrust, still hitting as deep as ever but his cock is rubbing along Seungsik's soft spot again, all while he sucks on his neck harshly, possessively. Seungsik has always loved it like this, having Seungwoo fuck him so good, shower him with attention and be possessive about him. He felt the most loved like this,  
And Seungwoo knew that because now he was _ramming_ inside of Seungsik, and the younger widened his legs further since Seungwoo's hands were entertwined with his and he couldn't do that for Seungsik.

"All yours, Master." He breathed and Seungwoo swiped his tongue over the fresh and dark marks, cock pumping inside of Seungsik and the boy under him moaned and whined out continuously.  
He went back to attaching their lips and Seungsik's expression was fucked-out, scrunched in pleasure as he moaned into the kiss.

The bed creaked under their weight when Seungwoo went progressively faster and he absolutely loved the sight he was seeing; Seungsik was spilling moans, eyes watery from feeling too good and the puppy ears made him look so pretty.  
"I'm-I'm gonna cum, Master." Seungsik said, trembling slightly from how fast Seungwoo was going suddenly, plowing into him deep and hard.  
Seungwoo growled lowly against Seungsik's lips, the kiss becoming messier with their tongues tangling.

Seungwoo lets go of their hands and pushes back Seungsik's legs, delving deeper and thrusting inside until the collar around Seungsik's neck was jingling and their moans were mixing together and the deep ragged breaths Seungwoo took in the middle of his thrusts made Seungsik's skin tingle and he shut his eyes, one last rough thrust inside was all it took for Seungsik to mewl desperately and he quickly pumps his own dick to get himself over the edge and cum.

Seungwoo fucks him into his orgasm, and Seungsik reaches his hand inside Seungwoo's hair. Seungwoo still needs to cum so he kisses Seungsik's lips, and pulls out gently. He holds his dick in his hand and thrusts above Seungsik's torso, and Seungsik could get hard again just from seeing Seungwoo with his six-pack on display and veiny hand giving himself a hand-job, the sweat lining around his pecs.

Seungwoo pants above him, grunting as he cums over Seungsik's stomach and he holds himself up, almost falling onto Seungsik and Seungsik smiles, kissing Seungwoo innocently.  
"You've become so naughty..." Seungwoo said, defeated and Seungsik couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he flashed the eye-smile that made Seungwoo simp and forget all the distractions Seungsik caused him while he was working,  
"Its all for you, anyways, Hyung."  
"All for me." He said, getting up to clean them both and fall asleep to an enjoyable day-off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for holding this amazing fest !!♡
> 
> The prompt was #119 : Seungsik decides it's time to put his nickname to the test in the bedroom. He dons a collar, a dog ear headband, and hands Seungwoo the leash.
> 
> I put the prompt as the summary, yes. XD


End file.
